


Breathe with me

by Tedah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meditation, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Stiles puts in the effort to train with his magic and Derek does his best to be supportive.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whateverrrrwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverrrrwhatever/gifts).



> I come once again with a drabble for the exchange. You know me, teen wolf only gets soft things and love.  
> Thank you Ana for the quick beta.

Stiles inhaled slowly, focusing on the feeling of his chest expanding and the flow of air through his nose. He held for four beats and slowly exhaled. It wasn't nearly as relaxing as it should have been.

He knew he needed to do the mindfulness training to hone his powers. If he wanted to be able to do magic on purpose instead of randomly under extreme duress, this was the price to pay. But he hated sitting upright and the eyes trained on the back of his head were making his skin prickle in the most distracting way.

"Derek, I love you more than life but you need to stop being a creep." He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who was standing in the corner quietly watching like the big stalker he was.

"Sorry."

Stiles cracked an eye open to see Derek's contrite look.

"I just want to help." He sounded so apologetic. 

Stiles sighed, slumping a little "I know, Sourwolf, but that's not it."

"Do you want me to leave?" He offered, already taking half a step towards the door.

"No, come here, sit, do this stupid meditation with me." Stiles patted the spot next to him on the mat. "At least you won't be staring like a hawk."

Stiles sat up straighter and took a deep breath, then breathed out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He easily fell back into the breathing pattern, listening as Derek, just a few feet away, did the same, following him. It was grounding instead of distracting. Having someone else there made the entire exercise feel less like a waste of time.

Breathe in.

Hold.

Breathe out.

With every cycle, Stiles focused on the energy flowing through him.

In. Through to the tips of his fingers, filling him to the brim.

Hold. The crackle of power on his skin.

Out. Reign it in, let it settle in his body.

He could almost feel the warmth of Derek’s body next to him.

In. The power grew like the tide.

Hold. Feel the storm brewing.

Stiles made the mistake of opening his eyes to see the arches of energy connecting the tips of his fingers.

“HA! I did it!” He didn’t even get to gloat before they destabilized, sending a spark to shock Derek’s foot and the other to burn a hole in the mat. “Did you see that? I made a spark!”

He reached out to touch the scorched hole in the mat, hissing as he burned the tip of his finger.

“Yeah, I felt that,” Derek chuckled, rubbing the sting out of the sole of his foot.

Stiles grinned at him, tackling him to the mat. “I’m not the puny human anymore, I’m going to kick furry asses left and right.”

Derek laughed, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “You never were puny.”

Stiles melted at the fondness warming Derek’s voice and couldn’t resist the temptation to lean in and kiss his stupid face.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comments and if you want to support me come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
